


Luna's Ride

by longlost10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlost10/pseuds/longlost10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna goes out for a short walk on the ground and finds so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Ride

Luna Lovegood's sixth year was going by painfully slow. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gone off camping instead of completing their last year of education.

It was odd

But Ginny said that they would be okay, so Luna agreed, skipping off after their carriages had dropped them off at the doors of Hogwarts.

She had liked the pudding at the opening feast.

She had also liked the pudding at the Halloween feast that just ended. She was a fan of pudding. As Luna skipped up the stairwell to Ravenclaw Tower, she saw a throng of people gathered around the door knocker. "What's the riddle tonight?" She asked vaguely to the group.

A small first year turned to her and spoke with concentration clear on her face:  
 _  
"Some say we begin by summer's last half,  
Others could say that by May's very start  
Right before September's last breath.  
Then it gets tricky but it won't mean death  
So listen carefully, don't pretend:  
You will find people right at the end.  
Who are we?"_

The first year turned around and stared at the door knob again, quietly repeating the words to herself.

Luna stared at the knocker for a moment before saying, "Oh. Merpeople." rather quietly. The door let out a soft murmur of acknowledgement and opened up to reveal the Ravenclaw common room.

"Wow! How did you figure that one out so fast?" A second year asked her as the group started to stream into the room.

She shrugged a little and turned around. "I think I left my bag in the Great Hall." She said thoughtfully. With that, she turned around and started to walk back to the Great Hall. She didn't actually remember where she put her bag, but she had a few locations in mind. She could check the Great Hall, the potions dungeon and the kitchens where she and Andrew, a boy she was rather fond of in her year, had gone to nick some apples.

She got to the Entrance Hall and glanced towards the Great Hall before ignoring the giant doors completely and heading out into the grounds. She liked the crisp night air hitting her face as she walked across the lawn. As she walked towards the lake, a shadowy figure appeared out of the forbidden forest catching her attention.

Luna turned and tilted her head at the creature that walked out from between the trees. The thestral stepped out of the shadow of the trees and stretched its wings, some of the moonlight passing through the thin skin. She took a few steps towards the thestral and pulled a spare apple from her cloak. "You seem nice… do you want an apple?" She asked him, holding it out to the creature.

The thestral took a few steps forward and grabbed the apple from her hand. She approached the horse like animal and gently brought her hand to its snout, stroking it slightly. "I want to call you… Rolf. I like that name." She said, her carefree voice barely traveling farther than the two of them. "Do you mind if I call you Rolf?" She asked. She might as well be polite and all.

Taking her almost by surprise, the thestral shook its head in a way that clearly said no, he didn't mind. Luna smiled and thanked the thestral before skipping off towards the forest's edge and sitting at a tree's trunk. She took another apple out of her cloak and bit into it. The juices exploded and she licked her lips slowly as she watched Rolf come back over.

"You know, I can see you because of my mother. She was quite an amazing witch. I want to be just like her when the war's over. Except I might skip making spells and experimenting and the lot… that's what did her in, you know?" Luna spoke as Rolf knelt down beside her so she could continue to pet its mane. "It was rather unfortunate, but I suppose I got my inquisitive nature from her." She said.

She ate the rest of her apple in silence with Rolf next to her for the most part (he would occasionally get up and walk around the tree before sitting down beside her again). When she was finished, she gave him the rest of her apple and walked around him. "Do you mind if I look at you?" She asked. "I've never met a thestral as friendly as you." She said.

Rolf kept eating, so she assumed it was a yes.

The thestral was sleek and smooth. The bones were clearly defined, just as she remembered. She could even count his ribs. She dragged a finger across every rib, counting the ones on the side she was on. "One… two… three…." Rolf gave a small shudder, but it was quickly ignored as her finger traveled down his side. "…sixteen… seventeen… eighteen…" Finally she could feel Rolf's pelvis. It was beautifully shaped, pointy and concave.

She ran her hand down the curve and heard a loud noise coming from Rolf's front end. "I'm sorry!" She said, not sure what she touched to make the horse-like creature react in such a way. Trying to rectify her mistake, she started rubbing the area, reaching below the thestral as best she could.

With a little bit more probing, she felt something hard that was moving. She looked down and saw what it was. A blush came to her face. It was longer than any cock she had ever seen… and she had seen a lot, walking into the boy's bathrooms mindlessly throughout her lifetime. She lost her train of thought and squeezed Rolf's shaft.

Suddenly, his wings opened wide and his front legs were lifted high in the air. Rolf's wings knocked her off her feet, sending her rolling down a small hill. She heard a loud rip as she crashed into a tree trunk that lay at the bottom of the small valley. Luna looked down to see that her dress that she had been wearing torn in several places. She looked up the hill she rolled down to see thorn bush branches scattered down it.

Luna felt something roll down her arm. She looked to see a small cut that had started to bleed. She reached over and put her thumb on it, pressing down for ten seconds. When she lifted her thumb, the blinding had stopped and but rest of her body still ached. Her ears perked up at the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. She looked up to see Rolf speeding towards her.

Ignoring everything she knew about thestrals and threw up her arms and started to crunch up as the giant thing came towards her. Suddenly, Rolf's hot breath was on her hair and a pain was rushing through her.

She gasped and her head flew back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in ecstasy. It took her a minute to open her eyes and stare at the body of Rolf in front of her. She didn't see his head, but she saw his ribs which for some reason made her push into him. It was a weird feeling, for sure, but she didn't exactly say no to it.

Rolf clearly didn't object to it either.

But he stayed painfully still which made her angry. How dare he just tease her like that? Slowly, she started moving against him, pulling out then in at a leisurely place that made her heart race and breath hitch.

Then something changed. Rolf's front legs picked up with a loud snort, breathing into her hair before his legs slammed onto the ground and moved forward, ramming into her. She screamed happily as her hands moved from his ribs to the ground, gripping the roots of the trees that protruded from the ground.

He was moving fast and hard, making her eyes roll back into her head again and call out to the gods that were clearly on her side today. "Rolf!" She shouted. "Yes! Keep going, Merlin!" She rode him hard until she felt herself spill out over him. Rolf kept moving, clearly not caring that her satisfaction had been filled.

Luna decided to help Rolf out though, moving against him and increasing the friction between them. She put her hands back as if to crabwalk and thrust upwards into him, pushing Rolf in farther. After a minute or so, she felt something hot pour into her and she knew she achieved her goal.

Rolf gently slid out of her and jumped over her clearly satisfied body. Luna rolled over onto her stomach, her elbows on the ground and her head in her hands and smiled as she watched as the thestral ran off into the darkness.


End file.
